


double dare

by fairiesfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesfics/pseuds/fairiesfics
Summary: 'It's just a dare- I'm not scared.'Soobin never saw the grin on the older man's face. Nor the way Yeonjun's heavy lidded eyes traced over his lying figure. There was a shuffle, then a feeling of his breath against his ear.'Kiss me.'
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 78





	double dare

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite!   
> personally as i improved, releasing Nightmare and By the Book. I felt as though it was interesting to see how much I've possibly grown?  
> he he , please enjoy!  
> keep in mind, slight nsfw ahead.  
> here is the original version, my first ever fic ew so much mistakes eeee: https://twitter.com/fairiesfics/status/1279250959944708096

Lying star-fish on the floor, Soobin dragged out a sigh. The room was dim, only one spot-light shone down over the lying figure, as if center stage of a boring play. He stared at the ceiling, feeling his eyelids grow heavy, ushering him to take a snooze. 

'Hey.' 

'Hyung,' Soobin grumbled without batting an eye.

Yeonjun locked the dance studio door behind him, turning right towards the miniature pantry littered with water bottles, coffee cups and bags of unopened chips. The room was as it usually was: large wall-length mirrors seemed, seamlessly attached together and faux wooden flooring made such satisfying sounds when danced on. 

Yeonjun eyed him, how his lips naturally part whenever he closed his eyes. The slow rise and fall of his chest was somehow calming, almost sleep-inducing. He bit down on his lips, forcibly changing his gaze.

'The others?' Yeonjun asked. Originally he had planned to come here, to ease some tension off his mind, truth be told: the things were now right infront of him.

'Curfew- plus we didn't even practice that much,' Soobin managed a weak chuckle. 

'- we ended up playing double dare coz of Hue-'.

'Double what?'

Soobin stirred, trying to open his eyes.

'dare or double-' there he was. Dazed, Soobin tried blinking the blurriness out of his eyes, eventually they focused. Hovering over him, those fox eyes. Seemingly full of curiosity.

'-dare. . .' Soobin replied with a mere whisper, it felt like a pressure was pressed against his chest, causing his inhales to be all the more difficult. 

'Erm...tell me about it.' 

It took far longer than it should to explain the rules to him, the younger considered if you should draw it out, although what possible could he draw. His eyebrows furrowed in, lips set in a pout, he mumbled to himself.

shit, he was-  
adorable.

'So… if I dared you to do something first, and you really don’t want to do it, you can double dare me, which means I have to do the dare with you?’ Yeonjun gathered.

'Took you that long? I swear hyung...' Soobin taunted, rolling over planting his cheek on the cold floor once again.

'Wanna play?' Soobin looked up completely poker faced, all that stared back at him was Yeonjun’s confidence.

Sometimes it was terrifying, the level of competitiveness buried under his cool persona. It's partly the reason why he can't help but enjoy their PT sessions together, his energy was contagious.

'You're gonna lose.' Soobin laid back down. Using his arms as a pillow, faking a yawn.

'You really think so?'

'It's just a dare- I'm not scared.'

Soobin never saw the grin on the older man's face. Nor the way Yeonjun's heavy lidded eyes traced over his lying figure. There was a shuffle, then a feeling of his breath against his ear.

'Kiss me.'

Yeonjun barely survived dodging Soobin’s head as he jumped up. Flushed with blood, his ears and cheeks were a pale red, he settled to sit cross-legged, not realizing he was holding his ear. 

Shit- it feels like it’s still there. His voice. . .

'You're- joking.'

'Thought you said it just a dare? Aw~ Soobin-ni you scared?' Yeonjun teased.

Embarrassment turned to confidence.

'Fine double dare me.' Yeonjun shuffled closer, placing his palms on the wooden floor tilting his head in search of the other's eyes.

'Here I'll even close my eyes for you,’ and he did. Yeonjun leaned back to sit straight and closed his eyes, setting his lips in a shy smile.

Those eyes, sly fox eyes.

The bunny and fox. 

Something sank in Soobin’s heart, the realization that although here he is, palm sweating at the simple thought of the acting: he knew it now meant nothing to him. 

A bunny can’t be with a fox. 

The fox’s skin glowed ; even under artificial light. The large doe eyes of the so-called bunny traced his features: his nose bridge; his high cheekbones and his lips.

They just sat there. All plump, and pink. Some say it was a feminine feature, but to the bunny, they just looked beautiful on him. The fox was toying with him, this he knew, letting his guard down like this infront of him, it was just cruel mockery. 

But that's okay- two can play at that game.

'hehe see I kne-,' Yeonjuns' words were eaten by the small peck that landed on his bottom lip. 

they stayed there, for another second before flinching back.

Soobin's head started to pound to his heartbeat, eyes shut tightly- less than a bad kiss he almost smashed his face against Yeonjun's. 

Whatever. I win.

He brainwashed himself, adrenaline slowly dissipating, he cracked his eyes open.

Oh god. 

Oh fucking god-

Red. His cheeks were flushed, strawberry red, he turned away lower lip trembling. Soobin’s stomach churned at the sight, even his ears thumped blood rushing to every inch of his body.

I made him this way?

I. . . did this. 

Oh god. 

Oh my fucking god.

I want..to kiss him. . . again.

A heat bloomed in the younger’s chest, lighting a spark of confidence. Soobin was insane, insane for thinking this could ever possibly happen, his chance to feel those lips. Yeonjun's eyes were wavering between Soobin’s, as if deciding which to look at. The younger one inched closer but Yeonjun's flinch was enough to melt what little confidence in Soobin had.

'S-sorry.' Soobin stuttered, pulling himself back, he dropped his head.

'I’ll go, I’m so sorry. . .’' 

'Soobin.'

The younger flinched, as he felt a hand snake around his neck. Yeonjun used his thumb, forcing his chin up, to meet the eyes of the flustered bunny. Doe, doe eyes that seemed to be of endless warmth, the cutest nose that twitched at the slightest whiff of something delicious and his lips. 

‘You’re. . .,’ Yeonjun leaned in. Their eyes locked together, following the older Soobin leaned forward to close the distance between. Nose to nose, their breaths mixed together when either exhaled.

Soobin waited, holding himself back. 

‘Hy. . . ung-’

Yeonjun sealed the distance, tilting his head as their lips slotted together.

Sloppily, Soobin tried to kiss back but ended up accidentally bumping his teeth against Yeonjun’s; causing a chuckle between themselves. 

‘Soobin-na. . ’.

‘Hyu- aah-,’ tongue. Yeonjun had slipped his tongue past his lips when he talked, swiftly throwing the other off-balance. They fell to the floor in a heap, Yeonjun’s body weighed on the younger's and their legs tangled together. 

Hot, his skin was hot. Soobin slipped his hands under the others shirt feeling the heat radiating off his body, his hands grabbed at his waist, his back, begging to feel more of his skin. 

Every inch of you, please. 

‘Ah. .ha. . ,’ Soobin moaned between kisses.

I want to feel it.

Breaking the kiss, Yeonjun goes to pepper hickeys over Soobin’s neck, his hands roamed over his chest, neck and finally grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Soobin groaned as his head was turned with force, exposing his markless neck. Slurred words dripped off Soobin's lips, his honey-skin now peppered with soft red hics, everytime Yeonjun stopped to give him a kiss, his body would shudder. 

‘Soobin-na. . . you like this?’ the older teased, speaking directly to his ears caught between his teeth. 

‘S-shut up. . I’m just. . sens. . aah...ah..’

Not fair, tease. 

‘Hyung. .,’ 

‘Hm?,’ Soobin sighed, jerking his knee up, earning a jolt from Yeonjun. His voice loosened, high moans that reverted back off the walls. Soobin silenced him with a kiss, swallowing his sighs as Soobin moved his legs to a slow rhythm. The occasional shudders from his hyung, was all the more motivation he needed. 

'hyung- i think we should. . .,' Soobin warned, in between kisses. He returned the favour, sloppy first attempts at giving hickeys. 

'y-yeah.' Soobin still held onto Yeonjun's waist, they sat back up, foreheads pressed together, catching their breath together. 

'so. . . I won?' Soobin asked jokingly. His energy was fully spent and he didn't have anything left to play shy.

'Shut up.' Yeonjun sighed. Pushing back strands of hair from Soobin's forehead, they didn't shy away from each other. The two weren’t more than inches away from each other as they walked home.

. . .

'By the way-,' Soobin turned the toothbrush in his cheeks, greeting wet-haired Yeonjun. He used a hand to rub his hair dry, keeping his voice low since the others were out cold.

'What was the double dare?' Yeonjun asked without a clue.

Soobin sighed. He finished brushing his teeth and washed his face clean, patting it dry with his own towel around his shoulder, finally facing the confused fox.

A firm hand yanked the older towards the younger’s face, as he closed in for a deep kiss. Stunned, Yeonjun stared back.

'That.'


End file.
